When In Rome
by WritingWhatILikeToWrite
Summary: Next week. Their two year anniversary. What would it be like? I mean, after two years.. Would everything be still so special? Arg.. I hate summaries.. Anyone knows anything better than this? xD
1. Prologue: Why shouldn't we?

**_EDIT: I decided to make a few changes to this one. And I'm uploading it again because I can't find the right button to edit or something.. xD_**

_Why shouldn't we?_

Blaine stared at the tv screen, not paying much attention to the movie he and Kurt were watching. It was some sort of romantic comedy about a girl who.. ah well. Not important.

Next week, that was important. He was thinking for hours about what to do. Since they would be together for two years already, he had to do something for Kurt, right? Buying something seemed cheap. Blaine figured they had to do something, something they would both never forget.

Like.. like a vacation or something. Not too big, not too small, just cute. His eyes wandered vaguely over the screen when he spotted a fountain that was very familiar to him. And just that fountain triggered the idea that he had been waiting for. "Kurt?" A foolish grin glimmered across his lips. He looked down at his boyfriend, his head still laying on Kurt's bare chest. "Huh..?" Kurt was obviously totally into the movie. His eyes were fixed on the screen. Blaine knew he had to get his attention the hard way.

Well.. it wasn't really hard, quite simple actually. He turned himself around, started running his hands slowly over Kurt's arm. "Kurt?" He said again, now moving his mouth to his neck. "Blaine! Stop that! I'm trying to watch a movie!" Kurt squealed just before breaking into a giggle.

"Well, I don't care, actually." Blaine said with a crooked smile on his face. "Good, now I got your attention," He was sitting up again, acting like nothing happened before this and added in a serious voice, ".. listen." A mischievous look crept up on Kurt's face while he grabbed lightly onto Blaine's shirt, pulling him closer.

"No seriously, Kurt. Stop it. Just listen, this is serious." Kurt pouted in response, not convinced, but his eyes showed a little of the urgency knowing what Blaine had to tell him. "But you get to do it. That's not fair." Blaine loved it when he did that.

"Later, alright?" he said, planting a little kiss on his cheek. How could he refuse? He tried to keep the thought of Kurt all over him out of his head and continued.

"OK, what I wanted to ask.." Blaine cleared his throat. He could feel Kurt getting anxious. "What about going to Rome next week?" He hurtled the words out in one breath. He was nervous, how Kurt would react. He expected many reactions but not this one.

Kurt just stared at him, incomprehensive. "Why?" He asked startled. "Why shouldn't we." Blaine smiled his cutest smile ever, trying to hide his confusion. Kurt didn't forget, right? He couldn't! He could not just forget their two year anniversary! His throat went dry immediately.

Kurt answered after a few second, just fast enough before Blaine would just start crying out of nowhere. "It's for out anniversary, right?" All Blaine could manage was nod. "Aww.. You're too cute, Blaine. I love you, of course we'll go!"


	2. Part One: You're Ready?

**_Hee guys! I just figured this one needed an update, because I wasn't happy with it. _**

**_So I re-written it a bit, hope you like it better now 3_**

_You're ready?_

"Blaine! Are you ready? We really have to go by now, otherwise we'll miss the plane!" Kurt shouted at the bottom of the stairs. He had packed his suitcase days before, but Blaine.. Well.. At the last moment he just figured he forgotten half of everything he had to bring. So now they were a couple of minutes late as a result of Blaine's useful way of packing.

A muffled sound came from the bathroom when Blaine stepped out with a comb and a few bottles in his hand. Beautiful as ever, his hair not fixed in gel, tight jeans, white shirt. He was so perfect.

"Almost, be there in a minute, babe." Kurt just melted at those words. He just couldn't get used to the fact that Blaine's voice sounded so sweet when calling him 'babe'. He tried to hold himself together, felt his knees started to tremble. Still, every time he saw him, he had to keep himself from staring obsessively. A pound on the floor led him back to the world again.

"I'm ready." He stood at the top of the stairs, with his bags, and just watched downwards to Kurt. "So.." Kurt started when he noticed Blaine wasn't about to move. "Oh.. uhm, right. I was just.." Blaine mumbled, cheeks turning pink. He walked down the stairs, around Kurt and towards the door.

Kurt followed him with his eyes. Only to notice Blaine did exactly the same thing. They shook their head in unison, smiling lightly, as they took their bags from the floor and started walking dreamingly to the car. Why did Blaine had to be so breathtaking beautiful.. Kurt thought to himself, when he caught himself staring again.

While Blaine was lifting the bags to the backseat of the car, Kurt jumped in the passenger's seat. Blaine had to drive, just because that gave Kurt the opportunity to stare at him, and get lost in thoughts. When he got to drive, he had to focus and that was the last thing he wanted to do right now. Blaine joined him in the car, turning the key and starting the engine. They finally drove away, one hell of a weekend laying ahead of them.

When the music started to flow out of the radio, a little chill ran up Kurt's back. It was the song Candles, the first song they sang together, _their_ song. When he caught the twinkling in Blaine's eyes, he immediately saw the words Blaine was trying to hide, he knew this wasn't coincidence. It was a CD! Blaine made it, just for him! "You didn't?" He couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice. "Oh yeah, I did." Blaine's lips curled into a tiny smile and then he started to sing along with the songs they knew by heart. The songs they would remember forever. The songs they had sung together.

Kurt's heart was overflowing with happiness. The boy he loved was taking him to one of the places he wanted to visit the most, he was singing with him, he loved him back, he was here with him, he was.. doing everything Kurt ever dreamed of. He could actually not lay a finger on the fact that this was not a dream. That he could be so happy. That Blaine was still his, after all that time, after all the things they've been through. But he forgot the fact that that was the thing that made them stronger.


	3. Part Two: Look at the clouds!

**ARG! The lines won't update, so now it look weird.. O.o**

**Well! Anyways! Here's a new chapter, so I hope you like it 3 If anyone has some hints or tips on how to make it better, I would really, really, really like to hear them ^^**

**Thank you for everyone who's following this story! It means a lot to me that people actually like my work and want to read on 3 So: Thank you *hug***

* * *

><p><em>Look at the clouds!<em>

"One medium drip for me and a Grande nonfat mocha for my boyfriend." The girl behind the counter grinned a little, then turned over to the coffee machine. Kurt was at his side, holding his hand. They were totally over the fact that some sort of people might not like them, for that they were or how they acted in public. They didn't care, only for each other. "Here you are." She said. She placed the two coffee cups onto the plate. There was not much on it. Only a muffin and a salad. Of course the muffin was his.

"To fat." Kurt had said. "Aw come on. I'll still love you, even when you're all chubby. One muffin won't make that much of a different, right?" He had poked him in the side, but Kurt grabbed a salad from the bar, standing his ground. "Alright, whatever you want, babe." Blaine couldn't hide a grin. Kurt could be so damn sexy when he was annoyed.

Now they were sitting in a corner booth of the only small restaurant at the airport. "So.." Blaine started, holding the muffin between his fingers. "Still sure you don't want a bite?" His voice sounded tempting, he could see it in Kurt's face. He could see the struggle on it. Kurt bit his lip. "Oh, alright!" he admitted finally. Blaine brought the muffin close to Kurt's face, but at the last moment, he took it back and took a bite himself. "Blaine! You tease! Come here with that muffin!"

And then, in just a flash of a second, some sort of sick, undapper idea blended into Blaine's mind. He saw the whole scenario in his head. The taste of muffin, Kurt's mouth, his hands everywhere. The people at the table next to them looking disgusted. He knew he and Kurt were OK dealing with a few hateful people once in a while, but this was far of limits, this was just testing the Lord.

He tried to force the idea out of his head, which wasn't as easy as it looked, so he tried to win time, swallowing the piece of muffin that was still in his mouth. He couldn't just let Kurt sit there when his urge of kissing him was filling his whole head. "No. You come and get it yourself." Kurt got up to his feet, leaning over the table, just the way Blaine planned it. He places the muffin at the edge of the table, making Kurt come closer to him. He just had to lean in a bit, and at that moment, their lips touched. And just like every time they kissed, Kurt blew his mind. He could do those little things, placing his hands on exactly the right spot of his neck, moving his tongue at exactly the right pace, touching places Blaine didn't even knew existed.

When the kiss broke he had to get himself together, he was breathless, his mind was empty. He just shook his head a little, trying to come back to the world again. When he found the air to speak, he giggled, "That was way better that a chocolate muffin, right? Also a lot healthier." Kurt just blushed, "Well.." And faster than Blaine could think, he snatched the muffin from the table. "Think I've got to try it myself then." He said, taking a bite. Blaine watched his lips moving, managed to find the little willpower that was left, only to be able to not kiss him right there and then again. "This is also very good, actually. Maybe even better. " Kurt said in a teasing voice, but then he leaned in again, kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, aren't you drinking your coffee?"<p>

"Huh?" Blaine was lost in thoughts.. again. Already planning the whole week, everything that might happen. Thinking about Kurt, a lot, mostly, actually. "What are you thinking of?" Blaine laughed. Sometimes it seemed that Kurt had unlimited access to his mind or something like that. "You, mostly." he replied, smiling a little goofy. Yeah, actually, more specific. He was thinking about what would happen this weekend. They were alone, after all, they had a hotel room, couldn't be disturbed by Finn, Burt, Carole, no one. His mind just went crazy.

"What about me?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine out of his daydream. He swallowed. [i]Just speak your mind, all your sweet thoughts, as well as the dirty stuff.[/i] Santana's words were flung through his head. She was right that time, wasn't she? It had worked. "Well.." Blaine looked around him. There was no one around except for a man who was totally into his newspaper and the girl at the counter.

As a result of his mindfucking thoughts, he couldn't control himself. He stood up and sat down next to Kurt, placing one hand on his thigh, the other started twirling around in his chestnut hair, which was ever so soft. Then he placed his mouth on Kurt's jaw line, moving up slowly to his ear, totally forgetting the world around them, not thinking properly. He was infatuated by Kurt's scent. He smelled so good. While his nose lingered in Kurt's hair, he forgot what his intentions where to be up there. He shook his head lightly, breathing a little in Kurt's neck. "Something like this, I think.." he whispered. He could feel the chills running up on Kurt's back, the heath on his own cheeks. Blaine sat up again. Suddenly all fake-serious. "And to come back at your question. No, I'm not drinking my coffee, because I love you more than coffee." Kurt seemed to find that quite amusing, a tiny, cute, little laughter rolled out between his lips.

"Radical. I think you must be serious than." "Of course I am serious." Blaine replied, frowning his eyebrows. "How could I not be?" He stood up, grabbed the coffee cup and walked towards one of the containers. He raised his eyebrow in a way to say _See?_, when he threw the thing in. "Alright. Now let's get going before we miss the plane." He held out his arm and felt a little tingle in his heart when Kurt hooks his arm in. "Sure, hun.." he mumbled with a little bit of sarcasm.

* * *

><p>"Good morning. I am Susie Finnigan, your stewardess for this flight." The movie with safety warnings started, Blaine was already flipping through the menu, deciding whether to take the chicken sandwich or the one with ham on it. He had flown so many times he almost knew the safety warnings by heart. Kurt, on the other hand, had only flew three times in his entire life. The first time was for Nationals, so was the second, and the third time he went to Florida, with his father, Finn and Carole.<p>

Blaine looked up to see Kurt watching the screen anxiously. He knew Kurt still was a bit nervous about flying, so he laid his hand upon Kurt's, that was clenched to the armrest. When Kurt looked him in the eyes, Blaine just gave him an understanding look, knowing that would be enough for Kurt to tell what he wanted to say. "Thank you for your attention, we are ready for takeoff. Please fasten your seatbelts." The plane started moving. Blaine felt Kurt tensing next to him. "Relax." He whispered, while rubbing little circles on the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt took in a deep breath and moved himself in his seat. The plane was leaving the ground, getting up into the air.

They were quiet for quite a long time. The stewardess had announced they could take of their seatbelts, but Kurt just kept his one on, still looking straight forward at the back of the head from the man before him. People were getting more loud, started making little conversations to the ones next to them. The lady next to Blaine just kept shooting looks in his direction. When Blaine caught her eye she started to smile shyly. She was obviously alone, no other person she seemed to know in the plane. So Blaine thought it would be polite to say hello. "Oh.. uhm. Hi." She replied. "So, what brought you to Rome?" He asked, smiling at her. "I.. I uhm.." Her cheeks started turning pink. Blaine just had to smile at that. "A part of my family lives there. So I am about to visit them." She looked up at him. Apparently too shy to ask what he's doing. "That's nice." Blaine tried to stop his smile turning into a grin, which obviously failed when he thought about Kurt and the weekend in front of them. "I'm here with my boyfriend." He mouthed excitedly. His eyes were glistering, while hers were filled with disappointment, he could easily see that. The conversation turned sort of awkward after that and ended very quickly.

Kurt seemed to have relaxed a little. His eyes were wandering through the cabin of the airplane now. He had put on his iPod, music always seemed to calm him down. When the stewardess walked by to take their order, Blaine pulled the earphone out of Kurt's ear. "You want something to drink?" he whispered. "Uhm.. Hot chocolate is good, I think." Blaine turned over to the lady and said, "One hot chocolate for my boyfriend and one apple juice and a chicken sandwich for me, please." For some sort of reason he just couldn't stop telling everyone Kurt was his boyfriend. It just caused those little sparks to set his heart on fire. His grin was painted all over his face. The lady just nodded and walked to the next row, while scribbling something down on a little notepad.

Just a few minutes later the lady returned with their drinks and the sandwich. Kurt looking eagerly at the seaming cup. He was definitely thirsty. When Blaine passed the cup to him, he immediately took a couple of sips. "Good?" Blaine asked with a crooked smile on his face. All Kurt could bring out were some of 'hmm hmm' sounds. In less than three minutes, Kurt had finished his chocolate, and Blaine his sandwich. The apple juice was standing in front of him on the little table. "Blaine.." Kurt started. "Yeah?" "How long is it till we will be landing?" Blaine looked at his watch for a second. "I think an hour, maybe a few minutes more." "OK." Kurt just said, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder and closing his eyes. Blaine sighed happily. Kurt was beautiful, perfect.. He was his. He didn't want to lose this feeling forever. He wanted to just grab hold of it and never letting it go, putting it into some sort of vault, keeping it safe, as long as his heart would let him.

Very slowly, he could feel Kurt drift into a light sleep, his head started weighting heavier. Blaine laid his head on top of Kurt's, totally content with the feeling. His heart leapt a bit when he felt Kurt nuzzle closer, twisting his arm around Blaine's. He watched those gorgeous hands moving slightly, his chest raising and falling again at the pace of his breathing. The whole sight of him was just breathtaking. Blaine found himself staring again and shyly turned his head a little so his eyes were fixed on the clouds outside of the window.

He kept sitting like that for a while, occasionally his mind wandering to think about what Kurt was dreaming about. Every so often Kurt just mumbled thinks into Blaine's shoulder, making him shiver, reminding him that he wasn't going to last long with Kurt just lying there. That he wasn't able to sit through this flight not touching his lips, neck, ears, hips, thigh, or whatever other part of Kurt's body.

The sun was coming through the clouds, shooting the most beautiful patterns in the sky. "Kurt.." Blaine whispered softly. "Kurt.. You should really wake up for a sec. You can't miss this." He gave his hand a little stroke. "Hmmf..?" The sound made Blaine giggle for a moment. "I said you shouldn't miss this. It's too beautiful." He pointed out of the window. Kurt just stared at his face blankly. "Yes.. yes it is.." His eyes glittered in a most astonishing tone of blue. Blaine felt the heat flushing to his cheeks, when he realized what Kurt just had said. "Look at the clouds already, okay?" His eyes were turning to his hands that laid awkwardly in his lap. After all this time, Kurt could still turn him into a sheepishly smiling and blushing puddle. It was one of those things he loved the most, for some reason. "Yeah.. it's absolutely stunning." Kurt sighed. His voice sounded a little distracted, like his mind was in someplace else. Blaine could hear it immediately, getting confused all of a sudden.

"Kurt? What's up?" The smile on Kurt's face was inevitable, though very confusing. "Nothing, Blaine, seriously nothing.. Except for the fact you wake me up while I was having one of the best dreams in my life, I think." His smile turning into a grin now. Blaine was blushing again. "Sorry for that, Mr. Hummel." He said politely. "So.. was it about me?" He just couldn't not ask. His heart felt like it could be bursting out of his chest at any time. "Well actually.. You see that man over there..?" The joking tone was not to be missed. "Of course it was about you! Who do you think I am? Santana Lopez?" Blaine raised one of his eyebrows at that, but soon forgot about it.

Kurt was dreaming of him. It couldn't feel better inside of his heart. Well maybe it could but at this time he just couldn't think of anything that would be so easy and cute as the thing Kurt just said to him. "Good," he replied a lot more casual than he thought he could manage. "Because for one split second I was thinking about not talking to you for the rest of the flight." They both just broke down into laughter, neither of them able to contain the happiness flowing through. "We are about to start landing the plane, so if we may ask you to fasten your seatbelts again. Thank you." Both of them looked up at the speakers. Kurt was still smiling. "So much for the rest of the flight, then, I think."

Blaine could feel his breath catch in his throat. Kurt looked so goddamn sexy when he was teasing. Blaine saw Kurt leaning a bit closer to him, just a teeny-tiny bit, so little that no one would have noticed. But Blaine did, oh how he did. It was all it took for him to just set his mind free, like a hungry lion waiting for his meal. And in this case, Kurt was the meal. He couldn't contain himself, he just had to feel Kurt's skin beneath his hands. His hand felt as if it was moving in slow-motion. Every inch closer to Kurt's face taking longer than he could bare. But when he reached him, Blaine didn't know how he did it, but Kurt just did things to him. His hand slid over Kurt's jaw to rest in his neck, pulling him a little bit closer.

Kurt was hot, literally. His skin was glowing, eyes twinkling, his lips were open just a little, but enough to see the tip of his tongue between his teeth. They were just inches apart. In their own little bubble of love, want, need, whatever you would like to call it. Blaine forgot the fact that they were sitting in an airplane with over a hundred passengers. His lips found Kurt's, his mind went blank. Without thinking he opened his mouth, his tongue slipping over Kurt's lips, which caused him to moan a bit. Two hands moved to Blaine's chest, pushing him away. And at that moment he woke up to reality. "I'm sorry, Kurt." He whispered, biting his lower lip. "Don't be." Kurt said, blushing a little. "It was awesome, just keep it for later, okay? I don't want to end up looking like some kind of hormonal junk or something." Kurt's hands found his, reassuring him it was okay.


	4. Part Three: Blaine, just leave it

**Hey Everyone! I'm soo happy that there are people who actually like this story! 3 Thank you for your follows and reviews and stuff!**

**This chapter took a little bit longer than expected.. I'm sorry for that, but school just ate me, I swear.. O.o**

**Okay, enough banter, go and read and hopefully enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Blaine, just leave it. I'm tired.<strong>

With three trolleys and a backpacker, the two of them walked out of the airport. Their hotel was somewhere in Rome, while now they were in a suburb. They had to catch the train within twenty minutes. Blaine had already found out the way when they were back home. Google maps could be so extremely practical. It was a ten-minute walk, so they had to be on time. He looked over to Kurt to see him smiling in his direction. "You know, nobody has ever done something like this for me." Blaine smiled back. "So.. that makes me 'nobody', right?" He just wanted to reach out for Kurt's hand and walk on, if those stupid trolleys weren't busying him.

"Blaine, why is it that I just can't get enough of you?" His voice sounded serious. Like he really wanted an answer to that. Blaine opened his mouth hesitantly, not knowing whether to say anything. He was searching for words, but there wasn't an answer, there just wasn't. He found himself standing still, like he forgot how to walk or something. "I.. Kur.." He shook his head for just a second. "Why are you asking me this, Kurt?" He looked up to see his confusion reflected on Kurt's face. "I.. I don't know, actually." His cheeks started to turn pink. "I just thought.. Well.. Since you know yourself best.. you would have the answer, right?" "I don't think that's true.. This here-" He looked down towards himself. "-Isn't entirely sure he knows himself at all.. I think you know more about me." Kurt did. He could always find the ways to cheer him up when Blaine didn't even know how to begin. He knew what his favorite food was, even when Blaine wasn't sure. Kurt knew what was on his mind, even when he himself hadn't figured out yet. It was impossible to grasp how much Kurt knew. How he could stare into his soul and just swim around happily, without Blaine even caring. Never, never in his entire life, he had let someone into his heart so easily.

"Well.. if you think so, thenwe both don't know you that well, because I also can't figure it out." Kurt laughed, showing his teeth. It was a rare thing, but Blaine loved it. He started to stare, he could feel it but despite how hard he tried not to, he couldn't stop it. "Hi." The word left his mouth dreamingly. For some sort of reason, he just couldn't focus on anything whenever Kurt was looking cute, or doing something cute, or even saying something that might be understood as cute. "Good morning to you too, Anderson. Now walk." He responded, smiling a little and rolling his eyes. Of course Kurt knew what was going on in Blaine's head. It was always the same when he said 'Hi' in that way. The actual problem why he said it in that specific way was because he couldn't control his hormones. They were set loose within his body and made him to behave in a certain way Kurt always recognized. At this moment his hormones had hit the button which said 'Wants to make-out'. But Kurt turned around, ignoring him so the only thing Blaine could do was find a way to get his legs to move again and follow.

* * *

><p>"So.." The sound was stretched, like he wanted Kurt to assume something. Kurt turned his head, staring into his eyes. "Are we going to.. Can I..?" The smirk on his face was way too obvious. "Blaine, listen. This is a public train. Despite how much I want to, I'm not just gonna let you eat my face with people sitting two feet away from us." He gave the man sitting in front of him a little, polite, nod. Obvious enough, the man didn't speak English, otherwise his face would have been a whole lot less friendly. "But.." Blaine started to complain. And he could be quite annoying when it came to the fact that he judged he didn't get enough kisses on one day. "No buts.. Just be patience for once in your life, okay?" He looked at Blaine with big eyes, hoping he would quit. "We have a hotel room, remember?" He whispered quietly. He knew he was teasing, a lot. He knew he had just set a fire into Blaine's mind. One that was very, very hard to put out. He knew he didn't make the evening a lot easier for himself, either. But at least, Blaine had become quiet next to him, so he took the silence to just stare out of the window, at the random doodles on the table, at the newspaper, hoping Blaine would forget it once they started about what kind of food they were going to pick for tonight.<p>

His mind was lost somewhere between sleep and just blank staring. His head laid against the cool glass, giving him some kind of weird chill now and then. When he felt Blaine stand up beside him, he was a little disoriented. He had drifted off. With a little sleepy moan he stretched his neck, standing up, a little bit slowly so he wouldn't fall over. "Hey gorgeous." Blaine whispered in his ear when he reached out to collect their bags from luggage rack. "Blaine, please!" He squealed. "There are people in here." He turned around to leave the train when he felt Blaine's lips on the skin of his neck just for a tiny second. He tried to ignore it, but it was just sweet, so god awful Blaine-ishly sweet. He looked over his shoulder with a kind of unintentional smile. He still wanted Blaine to stop acting so.. so.. He didn't want him to stop, actually, it was more something like a pause. Yeah.. That would be good.

He grabbed hold on the handle of his trolley and walked across the station with Blaine following him like a little puppy. "Kurt." Blaine started talking at once. They were in one of the main streets that leaded to their hotel now. "We have to go and grab some food somewhere. I'm starving." Kurt laughed when he saw Blaine looking down to his stomach. If there was one thing you didn't want to do, it was coming between Blaine and his food. But Kurt actually had no interests in something as a fancy restaurant. He had one hell of a jetlag, which caused he wasn't really hungry. He probably looked worse than ever, which was proven right when he looked in the window of one of the many tie shops that were spread all over Rome. That fact gave him quite the reason to just want to sneak away to the safety of their hotel room. He looked at Blaine, his eyes a little tired. "Can't we just go to the hotel and call room-service or something?" A yawn escaped his mouth, and he could see the little 'awww'-face Blaine made. That probably did it for him because within second Blaine replied happily. "Sure, hun."

Blaine's hand found Kurt's. It still felt beautiful, perfect, easy. Whenever a shiver of cold ran over Kurt's body, Blaine would move in a little closer, as if it was Blaine's second nature to keep him save. Kurt felt the warmth spread over him, just from the thought of it. That someone really cared that much. He still wasn't used to that feeling, even after two years. He would find himself swooning over those crazy and unexpected feelings every once in a while, even though he should be used to it by now. He wasn't, every day with Blaine felt like a first, something to keep treasured, something to never get used to. Something to always appreciate and think of as something not so usual, that he was so lucky to have Blaine in his life.

His train of thoughts was broken by a nudge at his shoulder. He looked up immediately and saw something way beyond beautiful. The lights were gorgeous. The fountain in the middle of the court was the biggest one Kurt had ever seen. He looked unbelievablyat Blaine, who was just grinning happily. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Blaine said, when Kurt was speechless for more than a minute. All he could do in response was nod. "Do you understand now why I didn't tell you where we were going to stay? You had googled it for sure and then the magic would be gone, wouldn't it?" Kurt laughed a little. Yeah, he would have done that. Definitely. The place was so peaceful and cozy, yet very big and open. Kurt's feet were moving on his own, bringing him closer to the fountain. He let his fingers slide over the cold water. It was not until he sat down on the edge of the fountain, that he noticed he hadn't answered Blaine yet. "Yeah.. It really is." A chill ran up his arm when the wind blew around him and not even a second later, Blaine's warmth surrounded him. His arms were tugging him close. "I'm glad you like it. I've spend hours just overthinking if this would be the right place or if I shou-" "Hush. I love it. You couldn't have chosen better. And if you could, I wouldn't care." Blaine looked at him, his eyes soft and tender. "I know, actually.. And I'm sorry to break the mood, but we should get up because we have to check in before nine." He stood up, holding his hands out for Kurt. "And I'm still hungry." He added with a grin.

* * *

><p>"This stuff is so good!" Blaine was sitting on the biggest bed Kurt had ever seen, with a plate of food in his lap. Usually Kurt would have never agreed on eating in bed, but this time.. Well, Blaine sort of just collapsed next to him on the bed with the plates of food and was now snuggling against him. And there was no way he wanted to move now. The food tasted much better than he expected. They had finished the chicken already, and now, an almost empty bowl of pasta was sitting in Kurt's lap. There was only enough left for one bite, and Kurt really loved this pasta, so he actually wanted it really bad. But Blaine just kept staring at him with those eyes he couldn't resist. "Great.." Kurt rolled his eyes, "Now I have to be the perfect boyfriend and feet you the last bite, am I correct?" Blaine nodded, while closing his eyes and opening his mouth. "I always thought feeding your boyfriend would be sexy.. You know this is sort of exactly the opposite of sexy, do you?" A choked laughter escaped Blaine's mouth."It isn't? I thought I was being incredibly lovable." His voice was strained with fake-seriousness, and cracked a little to hold his laughter. "Lovable and sexy are two completely different things, Blaine." But he gave in, raising his fork to Blaine's mouth and see his lips slide down slowly to take the pasta off of it. Well.. there we have sexy.<p>

Kurt felt his ears getting a little hotter at the way Blaine's lips moved. Now all the food was gone he had nothing to focus on but the man in front of him. When Blaine swallowed the pasta and opened his eyes again, it looked like he was reading Kurt's mind. Blaine's fingers intertwined with Kurt's, speaking words that they both knew they'd understand without saying them. Well, at least Kurt thought he knew what Blaine wanted to say, and judging on the look in his eyes he was right. Blaine's usually hazel eyes were darker. His mouth hung open just a little bit. Carefully, Kurt took the empty plates of food between them and placed them on the bedside table. He never knew what Blaine was going to do when he looked at him in that way, but Kurt definitely didn't want to make the sheets dirty, let alone their clothes. He couldn't resist giving Blaine a little kiss on the nose. Kurt was about to stand up when Blaine's hand grabbed at the back of his shirt. "No!" He brought out a little desperate. "Blaine.." Kurt turned his head around to look at him, sitting at the edge of the bed. "We really have to put those-" he shot a quick look at the dishes, "-away before it's going to smell like old food in here." "But.." Blaine started in protest, making grabby hands at him. "Na-ah. We are going to clean up this shit and then we can cuddle, okay?" Blaine's eyebrows knotted for a second, surely overthinking his options, but stood up anyway. Kurt smiled at him while handing over some of the plates and empty boxes and headed towards the kitchen with the rest of them.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, Kurt waiting for the water to get hot and letting it flow into the sink, Blaine just toying with a strand of hair that hung free over his forehead, staring at Kurt. "Stop that." Kurt finally said, breaking the silence. "Stop what?" "Stop staring. And make yourself useful." "But the water makes my hands crumble, and you're doing everything way better than I would do it anyway, and.. and.. your hands are pretty." Kurt could hear his voice going softer. His cheeks turned a little pink and he was thanking god that he stood with his back to Blaine. He discretely decided to ignore the compliment. He totally had _no_ idea whatsoever how to respond to it anyway. "Then at least help drying the plates," Kurt deadpanned while throwing a cloth in his direction. "We'll be done in a minute."

"Finished!" Blaine shouted almost infantile, when he placed the last plate onto the shelf. He smiled a crooked smile at Kurt and moved closer. "You promised cuddling, right?" He said and Kurt sighed when he felt Blaine tugging on his sleeve a little. Blaine's hands were very warm, though, and he wasn't Kurt if he was going reject body warmth. Kurt liked the closeness. "Yeah I did." He said with a genuine smile. Blaine locked his arms around Kurt's waist and Kurt immediately leaned into the touch. "You're pretty, you know that?" Blaine said out of the blue and Kurt opened the eyes he didn't even remember closing. "You _are_." He started again when he spotted a little bit of confusion on Kurt's face. Kurt still wasn't so used to the compliments Blaine was giving him all the time. They made him feel uncomfortable and self-conscious. But the way Blaine looked at him, his eyes sincere and warm, made it also sort of wonderful. Knowing someone wanted to look at him in that way, knowing they wouldn't judge. Kurt's face lighted up a little when Blaine held him tighter."Really, Kurt. I love the way your hair always falls into place, how your skin is so soft, how your eyes flutter close when we kiss. How you make me feel when you hold my hand." Blaine grabbed his shoulders to push him away a little, only to be able to look at him. His eyes trailed up and down. "I love _this_, Kurt_._ _All_ of you." His eyes locked with Kurt's, until Kurt looked down at the floor. "I know." He answered in a small voice, not knowing what the best response to something like this was. As if Blaine noticed the struggle in Kurt's head, he grabbed his hands and tugged him close again. He laid his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and moved his lips up until they lingered right below his ear. "You still promised cuddling, right? Is it the time for that now?" Blaine's voice was soft and soothing, but Kurt sensed the hint of playfulness in it. "Sure, whatever you wish." He mumbled back, a little smile tugging at the end of his lips.

Within seconds they collapsed on the bed together. Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arm, tugging him towards his body as close as he could. His nose lingered in the chestnut hair, taking in the soft scent. Both were not able to find the willpower to move and pull the sheets around them, and they didn't even care, content with the warm feeling of the other one's body next to them. Kurt felt his eyes getting heavy, the tiredness of the flight that he'd been trying to push away all evening getting the better of him. He just drifted off a little, but apparently Blaine didn't like the idea of that because his lips were suddenly on Kurt's neck, barely brushing at first but more insistent when Kurt didn't respond immediately. Kurt just laughed and heaved himself up on one elbow, looking over his shoulder to Blaine. "No.. just no, Blaine." he said between laughter, "I have a jetlag, like a really bad one, so I'm going to sleep now, because otherwise I will be a walking zombie tomorrow, and I know we wouldn't like that, would we?" Blaine shook his head a little but looked fairly disappointed, so Kurt added, "I promise you can kiss me tomorrow after we have brushed our teeth and had breakfast, okay?" Blaine's face lit up and he ducked down into the pillow, pulling Kurt with him so he lost his balance and collapsed on his chest. They both started to laugh for an unknown reason that was very logical to them but actually made no sense at all.

Kurt breathed out heavy when the laughter decreased. "I love you too, just so you know that." With those words, Kurt kissed the tip of Blaine's nose. He turned around and pulled Blaine's arms around him. Within seconds he was asleep, not capable of holding it back any longer.

* * *

><p>If you want to form yourself a picture of how the court looks where their hotel is, here you go:<p>

.

./2188/2271185860_


End file.
